total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SkyFanTD/SkyFanTD's Superstars Part One
SkyFanTD's Superstars Information So lately I have been debating between my favorite seasons order, and in this blog I am going to point out all of the specific things about the characters in season 3. I will make a few more blogs discussing the interactions and antagonist/protagonist/screen hoggers of this season. In this blog I will countdown my favorite characters based on how well they were played. I would also like to say that if I say something mean that may offend you as a roleplayer take it as constructive criticism because I am not intentionally trying to hurt anyone's feelings. I plan on doing more critics like this in the future, so let me know if you disagree or agree in the comment section. Harold 16th place Alright I won't go too much in detail about Harold especially because Nate has been gone. So basically Harold did not have a roleplayer therefore he rarely ever spoke AT ALL. I sometimes forgot he was in the season. The main problem was Harold was silent, but I'm sure if Nate was here Harold would have talked more. Izzy 15th Place Again another character I do not remember. I believe she was second eliminated, and Luna wasn't there the first week, so Izzy ended up becoming a fodder. Mike 14th Place Finn you the man, but you have to give Mike more character. I feel he is just too random, and I feel he should have been played a bit different. However, on a positive note Finn did try very hard and helped earn Mike a ton of screen time in the first episode. Staci 13th Place Okay I really wanted to see Staci's redemption, but King happened to be eliminated the first week. Not much else to say, but I hope Staci lasts longer in season 4 so I can witness her redemption Trent 12th Place Trent wasn't Roleplayed too badly in my opinion. He seemed very in character, but there was nothing to interesting about him during the season. Except when Zoey got involved, but since Trent was eliminated this plot couldn't be continued. I also liked some of his interactions with his teammates before challenges. Brick 11th Place For the first 3 episodes Brick was amazing, however, after Welly was banned his plots faded, and sadly he was eliminated. I loved the whole Bramy relationship and it was well built up. Bricks friendliness made him lovable, and in the finale he was redeemed as a supporting character. Zoey 10th Place Berry actually did a really good job of roleplaying Zoey, and I really enjoyed her interactions premerge. Unfortunately Zoey dropped a few placings after the whole Commando Zoey. It seemed very OOC for Zoey to go insane over Trent I believe. Another thing that was very appealing was her conflict with Anne Maria, this was very fun to watch. Eva 9th Place I absolutely loved Eva premerge, she was very in character and it felt like I was talking to the real Eva. Coolboy was dead on with her angry, and also developed a nice conflict between her and Alejandro post merge. Speaking of post merge, her presence was completely unnecessary. Since Coolboy left, the only option for everyone to eliminate was Eva. She did nothing in the post merge and I hope that this does not happen again season 4 because Eva was one of my favorites. Bridgette 8th place Bridgette is another meh character for me. I wasn't a big fan of her up until the episode she was eliminated in. The reason behind this is because I felt TWF made her a bit too dumb, BUT in African Safari Bridgette started to grow on me. I love how Tyler did his best to make her realize that Alejandro was messing with her mind. Also Tyler did a great job with her in the finale. Overall I like Bridgette, but if she was more consistent she would definitely be in my top 5. Sadie 7th Place Okay not going to lie I LOVED Sadie, and I was so disappointed when she was voted out early. I enjoyed how Izzynoah changed the route of Sadie's character and made her evil. But I think that if Izzy made the character personality transition a bit smoother it would have been even more interesting. That still doesn't change my opinion one bit on Sadie. She was the most interesting antagonist we have had to date, and I am definitely looking forward to seeing Izzy Roleplay as her season 4 Sadie FTW! Alejandro 6th Place I think I did an okay job as Alejandro, but there are definitely some areas I need to improve him. For one I could have added more Spanish lines in, I also could have tried to give him a more charming personality. I think I did a pretty good job at nailing all the basics of Alejandro, but there are definitely some personality traits I can work on. I loved all his interactions with Amy, Geoff, Bridgette, Lighting, Sadie, etc, and I also think I did a nice job at developing his plots. Anne Maria 5th Place Anne Maria was definitely one of my favorites this season. Her alliances and interactions were priceless. For example her conflict with Zoey was very humorous to watch and very well developed. Anne Maria's relationship with Lightning was another one of my favorite parts of this season. I did dislike how Anne Maria quit in the final 3, but she has her reasons. Category:Blog posts